


Oh boy, here we go again

by kingkylo



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk what to put here, isak doesnt really know he likes even until later, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkylo/pseuds/kingkylo
Summary: Isak's heart has been through many things but never experienced true love. That all changes when he meets Even Bech Næsheim.





	Oh boy, here we go again

**Author's Note:**

> So my long fic head over heels is on hiatus for a little bit because I have to focus on summer reading and studying for this big ass test I have in the beginning of the year. So I decided to whip up a small fic for you guys. This isn't the best, I know because I wrote it during 4 in the morning and finished it on the plane ride (I'm still traveling). The ending isn't very good, I apologize. But hopefully, this can make up for the small pause in my long fic. I do have it /mostly/ outlined until the end but I'm not going to officially put down the number of chapters because you never know! And I'm rambling. And no one is probably reading this. Sooo, I'll shut up. Enjoy!! (and this will be a two part series).

It was the 23rd day of sophomore year in college when Isak saw Even for the first time. He was running late to school, like usual, when his eyes had landed on the most _gorgeous_ person he had ever seen. He nearly tripped over his feet and if anyone saw, he could say he just fell on the stairs. Not because of a hot guy. Luckily, no one did. 

When the school doors closed behind him he turned back around, momentarily forgetting about class to stare at the guy. He was chaining his bike to the bike rack with ease, looking up at the sky. Isak wondered how he did it like that. He always had trouble with it—always took him 5 or more minutes of unknowledgeable fiddling with the lock and whatnot before getting it right. 

The sun was high in the sky at this point of the day, and Isak later thanked it. Light illuminated his face, casting shadows on his cheeks and reflecting in his oddly perfect quiff-esque blonde hair. His hands had fallen to his sides a few seconds ago and a unrecognizable expression crossed his face—Isak concluded he was thinking, not sure what it was he was thinking, but seemed to be on the heavier side of thoughts—and his eyes were still trained on the sky. 

He was dressed casually, but not boring—black jeans clinging to his legs which seemed to go on for miles before reaching a long torso adorned in a (tight) white shirt and a red hoodie underneath a denim jacket. 

There were sunglasses pushed up on his forehead, that were slowly slipping downwards before he reached up and adjusted them. 

Isak stood there for another moment, then yelped loudly when his phone chimed loudly, startling him. It was a message from Sana. 

 

_Psych started 15 minutes ago. Where are you???_

 

Shit. 

 

_Be right there. Save me a seat._

 

When he turned back to catch another peek at the guy, he was gone. Isak pulled a disappointed face and scurried off to his class, face heating up when all 200-and-something students turned around and stared at him when he entered the room. Sana looked at him and raised an eyebrow, before turning back to their professor and lightly tapping the desk when Isak didn’t follow. 

 

Isak saw him for the second time at the cafe that was a five minute walk from his uni four days later. It was around lunch time, and Isak was probably supposed to meet Jonas and the other boys at the McDonald’s a couple blocks down, but he wasn’t feeling overly greasy fries and weirdly un-perishable meat. He was craving a hot coffee and sweet, perfectly baked muffin. 

It wasn’t his intention to burn the back of his hand that day, but he couldn’t help it. When the hot guy you were admiring a few days back sits down next to you and asks for the time, its something that’s just begging to happen. His face felt nearly as hot as the coffee that was slowly dripping onto the floor from the table. 

_Way to go, Isak. You’re such a fucking idiot._ Blonde-haired gorgeous guy was asking him if he was okay, and Jesus, his voice was pretty much the same level of attractiveness as his face. Isak managed to mumbled out a “yeah, thanks” before grabbing his bag and half eaten muffin and bolting out of the cafe. 

A couple hours later, Jonas asked where he was at lunch and what happened to his hand. Isak waved him off and mumbled something about Eskild. Jonas made a face, and Isak felt bad. He didn’t like keeping secrets from Jonas, not this _was_ a secret, but he hated talking bout his (at the moment) non-existent love life with the boys. It didn’t help that Jonas is also very protective about whatever guy Isak likes or finds attractive because of what happened last time. 

 

January of Isak’s senior year in high school, he fell for a boy. He fell for that boy hard and fast and there’s not a second in his life that Isak doesn’t regret it and wishes he could change what had happened.That boy took many things away from him—his first (male) kiss, his first _real_ sexual experience; his virginity. His heart. That boy took Isak’s heart and at first, held it gently and loving in his palm before slowly closing in his grip and crushing it to pieces. That boy laughed in Isak’s face, mocked him and told him he never really loved him. That boy left Isak broken and sad and afraid of love. 

Senior year was supposed to be fun and memorable. But for Isak it wasn’t. The last few months he wallowed in self-pity and tears. Eventually he told himself to get the fuck over it, and eventually he did. 

Jonas and Mahdi and Magnus were all there for him when he stayed up drinking and smoking and fucking up his body. They were there for him when he spent hours in bed staring at the ceiling, letting silent tears roll down his raw cheeks. They offered to beat Chris up, offered to make _his_ life a living hell. That he would regret messing with Isak Valtersen, because when you mess with him, you mess with his friends. 

But sooner or later—he got over it. It was a long and painful recovery, but he got over it. That’s all that mattered. 

Now a year and a half later, Isak has for the most part, left it all behind. He still gets a pang of sadness in his chest when he hears someone with the same name be called on. He still gets a stab of loneliness at 2 am when he can’t sleep. But who needs love anyways, right? Isak was so hurt and recked by this boy, that he told himself, he’d never fall in love again. Its exhausting and annoying and something he just wasn’t able to deal with. But he just hadn’t experienced love with the right person. 

 

A week and a half later, his professor introduced a new student. He had transferred here a couple weeks ago and just decided to switch into this psychology class. Isak dropped his pen when he saw who it was. It was the angelic blond guy with the bike who asks strangers for the time in coffee shops. A majority of people turned around at the noise, and Isak scrambled to get the pen off the ground. His face felt hot and fucking great, This was the second time he’s embarrassed himself in this class. Another hand was reaching for his pen but Isak didn’t notice it. The other hand grabbed in before Isak did, so Isak’s hand wrapped around it. He blinked after noticing that the pen was soft and warm…and pens aren’t usually soft and warm. He looked up and _holy shit_ , he was looking into the most gorgeous blue eyes he’s ever seen. The owner of the captivating eyes laughed, and it sent a shiver down Isak’s spine. 

 

“Oh shit. Sorry.” Isak mumbled quietly and released his hand from the person’s, sitting up abruptly and facing the front. Thank god his professor was pulling up something on the computer. 

 

“Well, I do believe that this is yours.” Isak turned to the person who chuckled quietly and he’s pretty sure his mouth fell open. It was beautiful blonde new guy. “I'm Even.” He said as he placed the pen down in front of Isak. 

 

“Isak.” Isak replied quietly, his voice cracking on the last syllable. Even’s laugh was low in his throat and probably only loud enough for Isak and possibly Sana to hear. She had moved a two seats away from where Even was currently trying to focus on the video the professor was showing. 

Isak forgot his pen that day. 

 

The next day, and the next, Isak would catch himself staringat the back of Even’s head almost dreamily and he kept on kicking himself in the leg every time. Even had moved to the front of the class to quickly catch on what was being taught so he wouldn’t be behind. Three weeks later and approximately 15 psych classes later, Even was back up in the back of the class next to Isak’s seat. When he nervously sat down, trying to not let it show, Even turned towards him and flashed him a smile, showing off perfectly straight white teeth. 

That smile almost, just almost melted Isak. For the next hour and a half of that class, Even would pass him little doodles on ripped notebook paper. They consisted of angry portraits of their teacher, or some of Even with thought bubbles expressing how bored he was. 

There were even a few of Isak, which were the ones that made him blush. He sneakily folded them up and tucked them away in his pencil case. Even once even made a doodle of Sana and Isak was tempted to roll it up and throw it at her.

When they were dismissed at the end, Even passed him one last note with a secretive smile and walked away, disappearing among the other students. Isak stayed back with Sana while she gathered her things, and when she wasn’t looking he unfolded the note. 

It was another small doodle of Even but this time he was winking and there was a speech bubble with _call me_ scribbled in it along with some numbers. It would be impossible to keep track of the amount of times Isak has blushed in the last 2 hours. Because yet again, he flushed pink and when Sana strode over to him, he shoved the note into his back pocket. 

 

“What you looking at?” She smiled at him, dimples showing, but also narrowing her eyes. 

 

“Uh…nothing.” 

 

“Doesn’t look like nothing.” 

 

“It's nothing!” 

 

“Uh huh. Whatever suits you.” Sana smirked and made her way out of the classroom, Isak trailing after her. 

 

That night Isak lay in bed. It was the first time in a long time where he lay looking at the ceiling and didn’t think about Chris. He was only thinking about Even. He had been way to nervous to text Even, so now he held his phone in his hand and the paper in the other. 

After 30 minutes of unlocking and locking his phone over and over again, he threw his phone to the ground in frustration, turning onto his side and groaned loudly into his pillow. 

He knew this feeling and he dreaded it. He knew he was falling again and he _knew_ there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

 

Five minutes before class started, Even still hadn’t arrived, and Isak was nervous. Not because he had done something. Just butterflies in his stomach and pounding heart. The moment the professor clapped his hands and announced class was starting, Even loudly crashed into his seat. 

Isak’s heart pretty much stopped. His hair wasn’t gelled up, it was down and falling into his eyes and Isak’s fingers were itching to reach up and push it away. Even’s cheeks were tinted pink and he was breathing heavily. He didn’t want to whisper so tore out a piece of paper from his journal and scribbled down a _are you okay?_

He slid it over to Even, who smiled at the words and wrote something back. _All good, just ran all the way from home to here. I missed the tram._

Isak laughed quietly and looked up, willing himself to pay attention. But he just couldn’t. Since Even fell awkwardly into his seat, he had scooted closer to Isak and their forearms were half an inch away from touching. He only needed to breathe in the tiniest amount of air for his entire senses to be engulfed with the smell of Even. It wasn’t bad—just overwhelming. _Very_ overwhelming. 

Isak was genuinely trying to pay attention to what was happening and it was so hard to not turn just a little bit to the left and stare at Even. In all honesty, he could stare at even for hours. He pursed his lips and clenched his teeth when Even leaned over and whispered in his ear, nudging his shoulder. 

 

“Psst.” Pause. “Psst.” Pause. “Isak…psssst.” 

 

“Yes?” He was a little bit annoyed, but that all went away the instant he turned towards Even. Their faces where probably two maybe three inches away from each other. He could _feel_ Even’s hot breath on his cheeks and lips and the tip of his nose tingled because of the energy humming between them. 

 

“You never texted me. Or called.” He whispered, breathtakingly blue eyes flickering downwards—to Isak’s mouth? Seriously? _Fuck, this was not the time._ Isak didn’t really have the best self control when it came to cute guys that you’ve been unknowingly crushing on for the few weeks he’s known of your existence. 

Isak pulled backwards a tiny bit, a blush crawling up his neck and spreading into his cheeks. He mumbled a small “sorry, I was busy” and turned back to the front. He was really going to fail this class if Even kept doing that. 

Hours later, at 2 am, Isak was lying in bed again, staring at his ceiling. He felt tingly and light and happy all over and he wanted to bash his head against the floor. What happened to not tripping over yourself and falling for the guy you sit next to in class, Isak? Again, he turned his head to the side and groaned into his pillow. 

Maybe he’d just suffocate himself right now. That would help. Right? 

The next few weeks were pretty much a repeat of each other. Go to class, sit next to Even, don’t pay attention to anything _but_ Even. Lie in bed at 1 or 2 am contemplating why the fuck he’s doing this to himself. He was surprised Even didn’t get tired of his constant blushing and muffled words. 

The day before they left for Christmas break, Even wasn’t in class. Isak could finally have a chance to pay attention and it would help because he could review during the break—but he was stuck on Even. Like usual. 

It felt weird to have an empty seat next to him, still air around him. No heart pounding tension and all that stuff. 

He ate lunch in the cafeteria with the boys, taking small bites out of his sandwich. Isak really shouldn’t be acting this way, because there’s literally nothing between him and Even; just a classroom friendship. And he should stop sooner than later. Jonas will probably start to get worried. 

So, taking a deep breath of air he joins the conversation. 

Isak floated through the day, exhausted and maybe just a little bit disappointed. He has 10 minutes left of this class and then he's done. And he can go lie down in his bed and sleep, before being woken up by Eskild trying to get everyone in the apartment in the Christmas spirit. The teacher begins wrapping up and Isak impatiently taps his foot on the ground, earning a glare from the girl next to him. He smiles sheepishly and stills his leg. 

Isak is the first out of the door when the teacher claps her hands and announces that everyone should have a wonderful break. He bounds down the stairs, staring at his feet, not looking where he's going and bumps into someone. 

 

“Faen. Look where you’re going next time please.” Isak mumbled and side stepped around the person. 

 

“Damn. What crawled up your ass, Isak Valtersen?” Isak’s head snapped up and he took a step backwards, startled. It was Even.

 

“Your dick. I mean—fuck. What? Pretend I didn’t say that. Shit.” The words fell out of Isak’s mouth before he could even process what he was saying. Even’s eyebrows shot all the way up and Isak wondered if they would just crawl up into his hairline. 

 

“Damn, months of not really any conversation and this is what I get? I’m not complaining but it’d be nice to get to know you a little better.” Isak’s face felt extremely hot and he hoped that everyone was too excited for it being break to notice their conversation. He took a deep breath, exhaled out another embarrassed apology and walked away from Even. 

Isak did feel bad about half a second later but he was too nervous to go back. He would just deal with it when school started up again. 

 

“Isak! Wait!” Even called after him. Should he stop? Should he continue walking? If he did, would Even follow him? At least let him get off of campus. Isak slowed down his pace, hoping maybe that Even would get the hint. He rounded around the fence and into the park that was off to the left of the campus. 

He stopped underneath a fairly large tree whose branches were starting to sag from the weight of the snow that was piling on it. It had started snowing a few hours ago but Isak loved the snow. He could wear big sweaters and scarfs and hats—he loved layered clothing. 

There was a noise behind him, so he turned and Even was standing there just a foot away. 

And holy shit did he look good. Snow was sprinkled throughout his hair and resting lightly on his long lashes. Even’s nose and cheeks were both very pink and Isak just wanted to cup those cheeks in his palms and warm him up. 

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Even opened his mouth and spoke. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

“Hi.” 

 

It was quiet again and Even stepped closer to Isak, snow swirling around them.

 

“I missed you in class today.” Isak whispered. His cheeks were temporarily pink and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the cold or just because he gets embarrassed easily. 

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. I didn’t have anyone to give me doodles.” Isak smiled shyly at him and bit his bottom lip, eyes fluttering up to meet Even’s. 

 

“Sorry. I just didn’t feel well this morning.” 

 

“It’s okay. Why are you here now?” 

 

Even open his mouth and then closed it. It was his turn to become shy. 

 

“I wanted to see you.” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Even shuffled closer every time he talked and now they were basically nose to nose. Well, not exactly. Isak is shorter but he could just stand on his tip toes and they’d be kissing. 

And what was there to lose? He brought a hand up and gripped the back of Even’s neck, pulling him down.

His lips were soft and surprisingly warm for the climate at the moment. There was the slight scratch of stubble that brushed across Isak’s face when Even adjusted himself. Isak felt Even’s arms come around his waist and pull him flush against his chest. If Even wasn’t wearing so many damn layers, Isak could probably feel his heartbeat. They stayed like that for a while, lips gently moving against each other. 

Isak pulled awayand rested his forehead against Even’s, letting out a quiet breath. _Oh boy, here we go again._ He thought to himself. But he hoped that this wouldn’t end the way it did last year. Because it would take him a lifetime to get over Even. 

 

 

 


End file.
